The story about a dragon book 2
by SilverRedWolf555
Summary: Sequel to The story about a dragon. Yu is taking care of Di's baby dragon, Blue, when Lee finds them in the forest and Yu has to run away from the ocean to keep Blue safe.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: The sequel to my first story of this! This story is about Yu taking care of her new pet dragon, Blue. Blue is only two days old in this part of the story. EnJoY!**

* * *

Yu was walking around the border of the beach, looking for caterpilliers, and snails. It was summer and the sun was beating down on her. She had sun burn all up her arms and she was sweating from sitting out in the sun for more than two hours. She had a bag on her shoulder, and her long hair that now came to her back was now in a messed up ponytail. She finally found enough food for Blue, and walked back to the beach. Blue was waddling in the water, and she was starting to go in the deeper end.

"Blue! Get back here!" Yu yelled, running towards Blue. She picked her up with one hand. Blue had gotten slightly bigger, but she was only the size of Yu's palm. Her eyes were hardly open, but enough to were she could see. Yu didn't know how she learned to walk before opening her eyes or ears. She sighed, and put her back into the make-shift nest that Xing had made just before Blue had hatched. Xing and Ko had left with Darkwing and Meme. They were going back to the castle to see if their mom had servived when the necromancer-Lee-had found Di and her inside the imperial castle. Their mom had held Lee off while Di, Xing, Ko, and Yu left the castle. They had ran to the beach, where Blue hatched and Di left for an island that Yu didn't beileve was real. Di had probably died there already, since that's where he said dragons stayed after the rest of their life.

Yu sighed again, and then pulled caterpilliers out of her bag and crunched them up. Then she held them above Blue's mouth, and when she put her head up and opened her mouth, Yu dropped it in. Blue chewed them and swallowed. She jumped onto Yu's lap, begging for more food. Yu laughed, and dropped the rest of Bue's food into her mouth. After she was done eating, she curled up into a ball in her nest, and fell asleep. Yu went on the shore line, and sat down in the water. She looked up in the sky, hopping to see Di fly back towards the ocean, but she knew that would never happen.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to use her second sight to see if there was any other people on the beach besides her. She noticed a faint presence in the forest. She slowly got up, and grabbed her wooded sword that she had made the other day. She slowly went into the forest, hiding behind trees and bushes so she wouldn't be seen by the unknown person. She used her second sight again to look where the person was now. He was right in front of the bush she was behind.

She slowly moved the bush away so she could see who it was. At first. she only saw black tennis shoes until she looked up. It was a man with a hunter suit on. He was looking around, and when he turned around toward Yu, she saw who it was. It was Lee.

She quickly let go of the bush, and ran back to the beach. She grabbed Blue up, who yelped in suprise. Yu ran away from the place that she had made a camp at. Then she turned back into the woods, and ran up the hill that they had used to get to the ocean just before Blue was about to hatch. She ran to the first village that was closest to were she was. She hid Blue in her coat, and walked to an Inn. She payed for a room, and walked into it. She pulled Blue out of her pocket.

'**_Can you shape-shift into anything?'_** Yu asked Blue with her mind.

'**_I don't think I can..But I'll_**_ try,'_ Blue replied, also using her mind to talk to Yu.

Blue was still for a few minutes, and than started to shimmer. She turned into a twig.

Yu turned her head away from Blue, and threw up in the waste basket beside her.

**_'Good job Blue!'_**Yu praised Blue with a weak smile.

Blue turned back into a dragon, and Yu went to sleep with her curled under her chin.

* * *

Yu was up early, and stuffed Blue's sleeping body into her pocket, and walked out of the Inn. She looked left and right, and sure enough there was Lee, looking around. He turned just in time to see Yu, and a sadistic smile covered his face. Yu made a run for it in the oppasite direction he was in. She turned around the corner of the Inn, and slipped on gravel but managed to catch herself before she fell over. She just managed to catch a glimpse of Lee right behind her, reaching for something behind his back that she wouldn't doubt was a rifle. She started to run in zigzagged lines so he couldn't shoot her as easy. She heard a gun shoot behind her, and felt something hit the side of her shoe. It grazed her foot, but it was only a scratch.

She ran another corner, and kept goiing around houses to try and lose Lee. She was heading for a trail that probably led to another town. She glimpsed behind her, and didn't see anyone following her, but she knew better than to chance that. She kept running straight until she made it to t he next town over, and kept running even then. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but her brain and her legs kept telling her to keep going. So she did.

Night fell, and she was still running. She had went through so many towns that she stopped counting. Soon, finding towns and villages got harder and harder as she kept going through forests and small little woods. The air grew hotter, and she felt like she would faint. She let herself fall to the ground, gasping for breath. She was careful not to squash the baby dragon in her jacket pocket. She pulled Blue out, and sat her on her lap.

**_'Why are we running? Who was that man?'_**Blue asked.

**_'A bad person that wants to take you away from me and sell you on the black market.'_**Yu told her.

Blue didn't question what the black market was, even though she wanted to. Instead she curled up on Yu's lap, and fell asleep. Yu looked down at her, and fell backwards, careful not to make the dragon jump off her lap. She kept looking around every so often, and it took hours for her to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Yu woke the next morning when she heard a twig snap. She knew that it couldn't be Lee. He was to far away, and had lost her when he tried to shoot her. He didn't know where she was.

She slowly looked at what was behind her, and she sighed in releafe. It was a deer eating grass. It had antlers, so she knew that it was a girl. She slowly reached for the dagger in her pocket, trying not to make as much noise as possible. The deer didn't notice her as she slowly turned around on her stomach, letting Blue fall onto the ground. The dragon moved out of the way as Yu almost rolled on top of her. Yu aimed the dagger at the deers head, and flung it at him. It noticed the dagger to late. It hit him in the brain, killing him instantly. Yu stood up and ran to the deer. She used the dagger to cut chunks of meat off of the deer's bones. She laid it on a leaf the size of her head that she had found on a tree. She made sure Blue was right where she left her, and looked around for sticks, making sure to keep Blue in sight so she could make sure nothing thought she was a baby bird, or lizard.

After she was done collecting sticks, she gathered rocks and put them into a circle. She put the sticks inside the circle, and used two of the sticks to try and start a fire.

A few minutes passed. No fire.

More minutes. No fire.

Almost an hour passed, and _finally_, a fire was started. Yu picked up a chunk of deer meat, found a leaf bigger than the meat, and wrapped it up. She laid it on the fire using a chopped in half stick. She picked up Blue, who yelped in surprise, and looked at her eyes to see if they were opened. They were. One was a light purple color, and the other was a dark blue color. She smiled, and put Blue in her jacket pocket. She noticed something with dragons.

1. Thye opened their eyes and ears fast.  
2. Their eye color stays the same color as what it was when they hatched.

Yu watched the fire with Blue poking her head out of her pocket. She looked down at the baby dragon, and Blue looked up at her with her eyes the size of ping pong balls. SHe licked Yu's hand, and Yu scratched under her chin with two fingers. The dragon closed her eyes and smiled, falling asleep to Yu scratching her chin. Yu smiled, and countinued to watch their dinner cook. After it was done, she put the fire out and pulled the food off the burnt wood. She opened up the leaf that she had the meat on, and started to blow on it. After it was done cooling off, she started looking for caterpillars and slugs.

* * *

It was dark after she was done finding food for Blue. She went back to their little camp, and woke the still sleeping dragon up. After she was awake, she crunched up the dragons food, and fed her. Yu had already ate some of the deer meat that she had cooked. After she was done feeding Blue, she wrapped some more deer meat that she had left over, and put it in her bag she had. She picked up Blue and put her in her pocket. She started running through the trees she was in, and the air started to get hotter again, and the trees started to disappear. The earth started to disappear until she was completely surrounded by sand.

She was in the dessert.

**AN: Finally! I have the first chapter of the sequal to my first book! This was a really long chapter. I might not make the second chapter for a while because I have writers block for this story now. Well, SeE yA lAtEr!**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES:

**BOLD- Talking in head.**

Yu sighed, and started walking in the desert. Blue was now in her coat pocket, trying to sheild herself from the blazing eat. A few minutes into the desert, and Yu saw a cactus. She walked up to it, and cut a hole in it with a dagger. Water seeped out of it, and she cupped her hands, filling her hands with the water, and drank it. She cupped her hands again, and gave teh rest to Blue. She lapped it up in just a couple of seconds. They countinued walking around for a few minutes, and Yu noticed that the desert wasn't that long. They reached another town that wasn't in the desert in just a few minutes after they left the desert.

Yu pulled out one hundred yen that she had from a very long time ago, and bought a couple peices of fruit. She put some in her coat pocket for Blue, and made sure no one could notice the moving dragon inside her pocket. They walked out of the town, and walked itnto another forest, and started walking from there. The sun started to set, and they stil were not out of the forest. Yu set up a small camp, and they fell asleep on the cool ground.

* * *

Yu woke up to Blue squaking in her ear. She pushed the baby dragon away, and sat up. She yawned and stretched, and then looked around for something to feed to Blue. She caught just a few butterflies to feed to her, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the blue dragon. Blue squaked more, and nibbled on Yu's hand.

**"You're going to have to wait," **Yu told her.

**"OK, but I'm really hungry!" **Blue replied.

They countinued out of the forest, and they reached a side of a cliff, and there was nothing but steep hill to go down. Yu sighed.

**"Are you ready Blue?" **She asked.

**"I guess so, just don't go to fast down the hill, and don't roll,"** Blue told her.

Yu sat at the egde of the steep hill, and slowly slide down it. Blue grabbed onto Yu's coat, and clutched it as they started to go faster down the hill. Yu landed with a thump at the bottom, and she stood up. She countinued walking, and soon reached the edge of a run down town.

**"Blue," **She said, looking down at her.

She nodded, and climbed out of Yu's jacket, and into her hands. She looked away as Blue's body started to shimmer. She felt scales under my hands, but she saw a stick. It made her stomach churn, but she ignored it and walked into the town. The kids where all bald, and looking at her strangely. She did her best to ignore the stares, and kept walking.

Yu stopped as she heard metal being taken out of something. She turned around, and there was a man holding a katana. It was Lee. She gritted her teeth, and Blue shimmered, and copied the sword in the man's hands. Yu held it in front of her, and the metal burst into flames.

**"How are you..?****"** Yu asked.

**"You know how dragons breath fire? Well, its like I'm breathing fire, and lighting the sword on fire," **Blue explained.

Yu charged at Lee, and tried to slice his stomach open. He dodged, and run behind her. She put the sword behind her, and it caught Lee's sword to catch on fire, and the flames traveled up his arm. He screamed, and dropped the sword. Yu rammed the tip of her sword through his chest.

**AN: Cliffhanger! It'll probably take a lot longer for me to update though. SeE yA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will not be updating my fanfiction anymore. I will keep the stories up here though. I'm active on wattpad now which is kinda like this. The stories that I'm going to keep going will go to wattpad. My pokemon and my SAO fanfiction my go to my wattpad, but I do not know about my other ones. Sorry! I may come back to fanfiction when I'm bored, and I'll only be getting on here to read other stories.**


End file.
